


Like a brother to a sister

by turntsnaaco



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: Xerxes is best older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntsnaaco/pseuds/turntsnaaco
Summary: Moxie comes home late one night hoping she didn't get caught sneaking out, however she can't escape the watchful eye of her oldest brother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Like a brother to a sister

Moxie tried to close the back door of the Roughhouse home as quietly as she could. It was a little past 3am and way past her curfew. She snuck out again tonight, meeting up with a few of her friends to loiter in parking lots or maybe throw up some graffiti. On this night in particular things didnʼt go quite as planned and the pink haired teen ended up getting into a brawl with some other street punks.

She was able to get out of there before she got too injured, and more importantly, before the cops showed up. She didnʼt quite get out unscathed though.She was scratched up, her knees were scraped, arms were bruised, and she was pretty sure her nose was still bleeding. Moxie just wanted to forget the whole night had happened. Her plan was to just sneak upstairs to her room and go to sleep. She would deal with the blood and the bruises in the morning. Of course that plan fell through the cracks as soon as she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

Crap. She had been caught. She prayed it was dad that had seen her, he would go easier on her, just telling her not to do it again. Mom on the other hand would surely punish her. Maybe keep her from going to softball practice, or take her phone away? She could handle it. Moxieʼs gotten into her fair share of trouble and itʼs not like she uses her phone much anyway, sheʼs probably gone through more phones than Roxanneʼs gone through boyfriends. With a grimace on her face she turned around to face whichever parent had stayed up to wait for their daughters arrival.

But the man standing before her wasnʼt exactly who Moxie expected. It wasnʼt mom or dad, it was her oldest brother, Xerxes Roughhouse.

“And exactly where have you been these past oh,” he  
glanced down at his watch “four hours?”

Moxie didnʼt know how to respond “I uhm,,,out” Xerxes sighed and walked over to his sister. Moxie could tell he was getting ready to give her some boring lecture that was  
gonna end with him trying to explain to her the importance of responsibility and accountability and some other word she didnʼt know the definition of. As he got closer he inhaled, and Moxie prepared to get chewed out. But his breath was cut short

“Is that.....oh my god is that Blood? Moxie did you get into a fight?” She froze. She wasnʼt expecting this reaction

“Uhm yeah maybe kinda a little bit, but Iʼm okay though” she mumbled. Xerxes eyed his younger sibling up and down, noticing more cuts and bruises

“Oh Moxie your nose....” he let out a soft sigh, now completely in big brother mode “meet me in the bathroom Iʼll grab the first aid kit” Moxie was about to protest but the look in his eyes made her knew there was no fighting him on this.

A few moments later the two were sitting in the bathroom as Xerxes patched up Moxie. “Now I know this is gonna sting but I donʼt want this one on your knee here to get infected since it has dirt in it,  
keep holding your nose shut and leaning forward” Moxie hated being babied like this but even she had to admit she was pretty beat up.

“Mox who did this to you?”

She looked away. “Okay I know you donʼt wanna talk about it but if you give me names I promise Iʼll kick their ass for you” Moxie couldn't help but smile. Xerxes always knew how to cheer her up. Her smile soon faded though

“So are you gonna tell mom in the morning or wake her up now. I donʼt care either way I just wanna be ready”

“Mox Iʼm not gonna tell mom...”

“What?” Xerxes let out a small laugh “Do you think Iʼm some kind  
of narc?”

“I mean most of the time yeah....” Moxie responded. Xerxes gave her a playful shove.

“I think youʼre forgetting that I did my share of sneaking out when I was your age.” Xerxes usual stoic demeanor returned to him briefly “now Iʼm not saying sneaking out is right and if I catch you doing it again Iʼm gonna tell mom because I donʼt wanna get a call one day from the county jail saying that youʼve been taken into custody for-“ Xerxes was cut off by Moxie wrapping her arms around him. He carefully placed his arms around her back

“Thanks Xerxes. I love you” Moxie mumbled. He smiled

“Love you too Mox”


End file.
